


like so many rubies

by gohoubi



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Gilbert Blythe is in love okay i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gohoubi/pseuds/gohoubi
Summary: Short poem about Gilbert and his feelings on Anne.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	like so many rubies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E_wolfwisegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_wolfwisegirl/gifts).



> her red hair  
>  glinting in the sun  
>  like so many rubies  
>  gilbert’s not ever seen a ruby,  
>  but he imagines that’s what her hair would look like.  
>  then again, no gemstone’s beauty  
>  could ever compare  
>  to her.
> 
> there are times  
>  that his gaze alights  
>  on her  
>  and he will think  
>  she is the most beautiful  
>  the most addictive  
>  the most intoxicating  
>  person  
>  he has ever met.
> 
> when he holds her, he feels like  
>  he’s home.  
>  in the smell of wildflowers  
>  still clinging to her dress,  
>  in her small hands that wrap around his neck  
>  right over left, always.  
>  in her body, which is strong  
>  yet soft at the same time,  
>  that fits perfectly in his arms.
> 
> when he holds her, he feels like  
>  she must be a figment of his imagination  
>  and that if he holds her too tight,  
>  she will disappear into nothingness.  
>  but she doesn’t  
>  because she is so, so real  
>  and she won’t go anywhere.
> 
> ‘we’ll be together forever,’  
>  she says,  
>  and gilbert knows  
>  he will move heaven and earth  
>  to make that a reality.  
> 


End file.
